1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling structure and more particularly to an assembling structure for a filtration set.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional assembling structure for a filtration set comprises a main case, a frame and a filter set. The main case has a front opening. The filter set is assembled onto the frame. The frame with the filter set is received into the main case via the front opening. The filter set has a plurality of filter cases. The filter cases are connected in series connection via a plurality of connecting units. Each connecting unit is connected between each two adjacent filter cases. The filter cases connected in series connection are assembled onto the frame.
Under this arrangement, when a user wants to detach one filter case from the filter set, the user pulls the frame out from the main case; and than, the user detaches the two connecting units at two sides of the above one filter case; as a result, the above one filter case is detached from the filter set.
However, the conventional assembling structure for a filtration set still has two disadvantages as following:
First, the above assembling operation (or detaching operation) is complicated, because the user must assemble (or detach) the connecting units at first.
Second, when the user assembles (or detaches) the filter cases, the connecting units might be lost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional. Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.